Entre Recuerdos y Te Quieros
by hina ale
Summary: él la ama desde siempre, y ella ni siquiera se acuerda de su existencia, al menos no como él quiere que lo recuerde, pues siempre le hizo la vida imposible, despues de mucho pensarlo decide hablar con ella de sus sentimientos
1. Carta inesperada

Hola, hoy me ha dado por comenzar una pequeña historia, espero les guste y así yo me anime de seguir, no creo ser tan buena escribiendo, pero tan mal no me ha quedado, este primer capi es corto, pero es porque es el primero, ya los siguientes intentare hacerlos más largos.

**//Entre Recuerdos y te quieros \\**

_**Capitulo 1. **_

_**Carta inesperada.**_

_**Miró con extrañes y desconfianza aquella lechuza color plateado que se encontraba picoteando el vidrio de su ventana desde hace cinco minutos, jamás había visto una de ese color. Y lo que más le extrañaba era que eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana; sus amigos no le mandarían una carta a esas horas. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, el ave detuvo el picoteo y la miró con sus extraños ojos verdes, parecía evaluarla, lo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, aquella ave no era normal.**_

_**Con un temor que no era común en ella abrió la ventana de un tirón; el ave voló hacia adentro de la habitación apenas alumbrada por una vela, la observo posarse sobre el escritorio.**_

_**- ¿De quien será? - preguntó en un susurro. **_

_**Con pasos lentos se dirigió al ave, la cual la esperaba con una carta en el pico. Al estar frente a la lechuza pudo observar con claridad su plumaje, el cual brillaba como la plata frente al sol -. Eres extraña- le dijo al tomar la carta; la ave bajó la cabeza al sentir como la joven le acariciaba el plumaje. **_

_**Dejó de acariciarla para abrir aquella extraña carta, no tenía su nombre escrito, pero por la insistencia que había tenido la lechuza dedujo que en exacto, era para ella.**_

_H.G._

_No sé porqué me he empeñado en escribirte esto, tal vez te he despertado y te pido perdón por eso, ¿puedes creerlo, yo pidiendo perdón? Bueno, ese no es el caso. _

_El asunto es que hoy he pensado más en ti de la cuenta, te he imaginado todo el día, no he podido evitarlo. Y eso, me esta volviendo loco, tanto así que no he podido dormir hasta que mis manos han escrito esto. Una pequeña carta para hacer conocer un sentimiento que ha nacido en mí desde aquellos días en Hogwarts._

_Talvez es porque me han dicho que no me queda mucho, no creo que sea cierto, pues aún me levanto y camino. _

_No le eh dicho eso a nadie, espero me guardes el secreto._

_H.G. no sé como decirte lo que siento, que ni mi mano se atreve a decirlo por medio de palabras, mi orgullo aún me lo impide. Prometo que un día te lo diré._

_Adiós mi H.G._

_**Leyó una y otra vez aquella pequeña carta, que no decía "nada" . Escrita con una prolija letra y de tinta verde esmeralda. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la firma, no había un nombre.**_

_Atentamente._

_Recuérdame//_

_**- ¿Recuérdame? - su voz se escuchaba confundida, y su expresión se veía desencajada. No entendía nada, y esta vez no podía buscar un libro para que le explicara, simplemente estaba más que confundida, sin pensarlo mucho agarró un pergamino y mojó la punta de la pluma para comenzar a escribir la respuesta, pues la lechuza esperaba aún en pie sobre el escritorio.**_

_**- Llévasela a tu dueño. Espero verte pronto - acarició una vez más el plumaje plateado, para luego observar como volaba hacia fuera la ventana; sumida en sus pensamientos se recostó sobre la cama, arropándose con las sabanas blancas. Aunque creía que no podría conciliar el sueño, solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos para perderse en ese mundo de hubieran, donde las cosas no son normales, donde tú no eres la misma, y los que te rodean no son igual, aquel mundo que puede compararse con otras realidades, aquel mundo donde hay veces que quieres quedarte allí y ser realmente feliz. **_

_**A cientos de quilómetros de aquel viejo apartamento, un hombre caminaba de un lado a otro en una amplia habitación, el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba, mientras la ventana abierta dejaba correr libremente al viento helado.**_

_**- ¡No puedo seguir así! - Exclamó con cólera, se le veía cansado, bajo sus ojos grises había una gran línea morada causada por las incontables noches de desvelo. Detuvo su andar al ver a su mascota entrar por la ventana y acomodarse sobre el buró.**_

_**- Ha contestado - su voz se escucho emocionada y con una pizca de temor. Sin miramientos se acercó al ave y tomó la carta, para luego abrirla.**_

_Recuérdame._

_Tu carta me ha parecido extraña, y sin poder saber porqué he decido contestarla._

_Pero… no sé en realidad que decirte, dices que te perdone, y también que tienes un sentimiento hacia mí, lo que me ha dejado un poco perturbada, no sé quien eres, y por lo que veo no quieres decirlo._

_También me has dejado preocupada ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué dices que te queda poco tiempo? ¿puedo ayudarte? Sólo dímelo y haré todo lo que pueda._

_Atentamente._

_Dame un pista por favor, para así poder recordarte//_

_**Una sonrisa casi imperceptibles se dibujó en su níveo rostro, leyó de nuevo aquella simple carta, que le había dado un motivo más para seguir, no contestaría enseguida, aunque se moría por hacerlo, pero al recostarse sobre las sabanas negras de seda supo que esa noche podría dormir.**_

_Continuara…_

_Si siguen la flecha y me dejan un comentario lo seguiré, si no lo hacen es porque no les gusto, así que sigue la línea ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_\/_


	2. Déjame ser tu amigo

_**Hola**_

_**Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le dieron al fic, lo seguiré por el momento aunque me gustaría que hubieran mas rewiews.**_

_**Policp Malfoy : **__Creo que va a costar un poco que Hermione sepa quien es ^^ así el fic dura más._

_**Tormenta oscura: **__que bueno que te ha gustado, y que te ha dejado intrigada, eso es algo primordial para que uno quiera seguir un fic. Y en lo de enamorarse de un desconocido tienes mucha razón, siempre te va a gustar un desconocido, que aunque te presentes y lo conosca no deja de ser un desconocido ^^_

_Espero les guste este capi y que haya más rewiews. Dios que palabra más rara ¿verdad?_

_Este capi quedo más largo, espero sea de su agrado._

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_**Déjame ser tu amigo.**_

_**Hermione salió de su departamento alrededor de las 7 de las mañanas, caminaba con lentitud por las calles desiertas de Londres muggle con la vista perdida en el frente y su mente en aquella carta que había recibido esa misma madrugada, no sabía porque pero su corazón había comenzado a latir con rapidez, tal vez porque desde que habían destruido a Voldemor su vida había cambiado de emocionante a aburrida, como si hubiera ido cuesta bajo sin poder subir de nuevo, hasta que aquella lechuza tocó el vidrio de su ventana, sentía que al fin había dado vuelta a la pagina, que por fin su vida tendría sentido, que al fin se sentía con vida. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él, en aquella persona que "sentía" algo por ella, pero que no podía decirlo, trataba de adivinar quien podría ser, pero por más que lo intentaba ninguna imagen se lograba dibujar en su mente, él no tenía nombre, ni aspecto.**_

_**- Buenos días Hermione - se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ron estaba a dos pasos de ella, saludándola con una gran sonrisa -. Tú nunca llegas tarde ¿verdad? - exclamo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Ella agrando su sonrisa y se apresuró a seguirlo.**_

_**- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te ha dado por madrugar hoy? - Ronald la miró por unos momentos, para luego volver su vista al frente.**_

_**- No lo sé. Pero tan poco es tan raro. Además - dijo con voz despreocupada -. Sabia que te encontraría y quería tomar un café contigo.**_

_**- ¿Un café? - Hermione lo miró confundida, sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo sonreír de esa manera, esa sonrisa que sólo era para ella. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos sin saber muy bien que decir. Ron observo sus movimientos y supo que nunca tendría lo que él quería.**_

_**- No es lo que piensas - Granger abrió sus ojos para verlo, él no la veía, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el cielo nublado -. Sólo quiero que platiquemos como amigos, eso somos ¿no?**_

_**No podía evitar odiarse por eso, él la amaba, y ella. Ella había dejado de amarlo hace tanto, que había olvidado lo que era amar. Sonrió para darle confianza y reanudo el paso, él se tardo unos momentos en seguirla, pero en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba caminando a su lado, junto aquella joven por la cual se desvivía, aquella misma que lo había amado por tanto tiempo, que había sufrido por él al no verse amada, aquella misma que se decidió a olvidar todo ese sentimiento no correspondido, sentimiento que él se tardo más de tres años en darse cuenta que existían. "tarde" se dijo. Apretando sus puños hasta hacerse daño; caminó junto a su mejor amiga hasta un olvidado café cerca del portal que une al mundo mágico con el muggle.**_

_**Sin mediar palabras observaron la carta. Él sentado frente a ella observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y por más que intentaba verla como una amiga, no podía evitar sentir su corazón latir apresuradamente cada vez que ella fruncía el seño mientras trataba decidir entre uno de los cafés del lugar. **_

_**- Buenos días - dijo el camarero con voz suave y cordial, hizo un gesto con la cabeza mostrando respeto -. Yo seré su camarero, mi nombre es Jaime, si ya están listos para odenar… - sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con lápiz en mano se dispuso a escribir lo que sus clientes dirían.**_

_**- Yo. Ehm… un capuchino con una galleta de chocolate - dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver la carta, el mesero apuntó todo en su libreta y luego dirigió su vista al joven -. ¿Ron? **_

_**- ¿Eh? - respondió el aludido, como si hubiera salido de un trance-. Disculpa estaba pensando - Hermione lo miró con tristeza, mirada que él se negó a ver, odiaba que lo viera de esa manera -. Un café negro - cerró la carta y la dejó en una esquina de la mesa. Su amiga lo observo pensativa, pero se contuvo de decir algo que podría ser tomado a mal.**_

_**Comieron el silencio. Él debatiéndose si decir algo. Ella preocupada por él. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, Hermione observo su reloj de pulsera.**_

_**- Las 8 - murmuro.**_

_**- Es hora de partir - le respondió él -. Nos vemos … otro día - salió del local sin esperar respuesta, ella observó su huida con aquel mismo sentimiento que la venia acompañando desde que él le declaró sus sentimientos. Se colocó el abrigo negro, abotono cada botón para luego salir de aquel lugar, caminó con la mirada perdida, de nuevo se sentía vacía, había olvidado el porqué de su emoción aquella mañana, siempre pasaba lo mismo cunado se encontraba con Ron. Él se marchaba con el corazón roto, y ella con una tristeza inmensa en su corazón por no poder corresponderle.**_

_**Atravesó los pasillos del ministerio de magia con una sonrisa falsa, saludando a todo aquel que le saludaba. Llego al departamento del cuidado de la magia, y entró a su oficina cerrando con llave la puerta, recorrió el escritorio de izquierda a derecha, suspirando al ver la cantidad de documentos que tendría que revisar. Se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio para luego comenzar a trabajar.**_

_**Había pasado más de dos horas desde que había entrado a su oficina, se levantó cansada y camino hacía una mesa que se encontraba frente a la ventana, para servirse una tasa de café. Eso la hizo recordar a Ron. Al final no le había dicho nada.**_

_**- Como siempre - murmuro disgustada más con él que con ella misma. Un toque en la ventana la hizo voltear frente al ventana, y unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada -. Has vuelto - exclamó entusiasmada, sin esperar otro picoteo abrió la ventana, el ave voló hacía dentro para colocarse sobre el respaldo de una silla.**_

_H.G._

_No sabes como me alegra que me hayas contestado, siento que vuelvo a vivir. Me gustaría tanto poder decirte quien soy, pero sé que no volverás a responder mis cartas si te digo. Déjame ser tu amigo, yo te mostrare que no soy como tu piensas, que hay algo más que odio y rencor dentro de mí._

_¿me dejarías intentarlo?_

_¿sabes? Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, no sabía quien eras, y juró que hubiera preferido mil veces no haberlo sabido, no haber sido yo, no tener la sangre que tengo. Creo que eso es una pista ¿no? Tal vez ya sepas quien soy con sólo esa frase, tal vez esta sea la última carta que leas de mí, pero ya es tarde ya la he escrito. _

_H.G. no sabes como mi corazón ha latido al ver tu respuesta, y me ha alegrado más al ver que te has preocupada por mí, sin saber con quien hablas, pero te pido que no lo hagas, no te preocupes por cosas que no tienen sentido, que ni yo mismo me preocupo. Saldré de esta._

_Bueno. No sé que más decirte, espero me contestes. Te di una pequeña pista ¿verdad? No creo darte otra, es mejor así._

_Atentamente._

_Quiero ser tu amigo//_

_**Releyó una vez más aquella carta, que esta vez le decía algo más, aunque la había dejado más extrañada, pero un sonrisa se había dibujado en su semblante, además había olvidado aquella angustia que se había incrustado en su corazón al estar con Ron.**_

_**Comenzó a escribir la respuesta sin dejar de sonreír, su corazón se mantenía palpitando, "pareces una adolescente enamorada" se regañó mentalmente. Leyó su respuesta para sersurarce de que todo se leía claramente, no quería que su carta se viera "fea" comparada con la de él. Miró de reojo la carta que estaba sobre unos libros, la pulcra letra de color verde se veía tan bella, tan delicada, que llego a pensar que el dueño de aquella letra debía ser un hombre fino, y de buenos modales. Sonrió ante la idea mientras sellaba su carta y se la daba a la ave, la cual espera aún sobre la silla.**_

_**- Llévasela. Y vuelve pronto - la observo perderse en el cielo nublado, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Él trabajo ya no le parecía cansado, aunque se perdía varios minutos observando la ventana, esperando ver aquellas alas plateadas despegando frente a su ventana.**_

_**Masajeaba su sien con ímpetu, tratando de esa manera de alivianar el dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.**_

_**- Señor Malfoy - una mujer de unos 50 años entró a la oficina con una torre de documentos sobre ambos brazos. Malfoy abrió los ojos y observó a la mujer con desden -. Disculpe por molestarlo, pero el ministerio a mandado estos documentos esta mañana y han pedido que usted los firme. Son los nuevos acuerdos de la Corporación Malfoy con el ministerio.**_

_**- Ya veo - fue lo único que respondió el hombre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y señaló el escritorio para que su secretaria dejara los documentos y de una vez se fuera, le molestaba su voz chillona.**_

_**- ¿Señor Malfoy, se siente bien?**_

_**- Perfectamente - murmuró.**_

_**La mujer al ver que su jefe no hablaría más, salió del despacho brindándole una última mirada de preocupación a aquel hombre de 23 años, el cual se veía cansado y pálido, no pudo evitar angustiarse por él; ella lo había visto crecer, lo había visto correr y jugar por los pasillos de aquella gran empresa cuando apenas era un niño, cuando sus ojos grises tenían aquel brillo lleno de vida, cuando sus sonrisas no eran una mueca falsa.**_

_**Sin abrir los ojos llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su capa, sacando de ella un frasco con un liquido rosáceo, abrió los ojos observando aquella pequeña poción, sin ninguna expresión la abrió y se llevo el pico a la boca tomando todo el liquido de una vez. Una vez tomada tiró el frasco en la papelea. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente, y aunque al haber tomado la poción había recuperado el color de su piel, la cabeza aún le retumbaba, era como si hubiera bebido toda la noche y se hubiera levantado temprano.**_

_**Sintió como un peso se apoyaba en su hombro, giró un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con aquella ave tan exótica que le recordaba a él mismo y a su casa en Hogwarts.**_

_**- No te esperaba tan rápido - dijo con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa. **_

_**El ave voló hasta quedar frente a él sobre el escritorio, Draco la observó detenidamente, sus ojos verdes parecían decirle algo, sin saber muy bien qué se decidió a leer la tan esperada carta.**_

_Quiero ser tu amigo._

_¿Sabes? Me parece raro empezar una carta de esa manera, pero más extraño me parece el querer responderte, y sobre todo querer leer tu respuesta._

_No sé quien eres, pero me parece que no éramos "muy" amigos en el colegio, al parecer tenemos diferentes ideales, y por lo que has mencionado, deduzco a que casa perteneces, dime si me equivoco ¿De acuerdo?_

_Creo mmm. Que eres un Slytherin. ¿es cierto?_

_Vamos dime que sí, al menos sabría algo, y podría decirte al empezar mi carta querido amigo slytherin. Dios suena tan raro jajaja._

_Espero haberte sacado una sonrisa por lo menos, pero es que es cierto. Por eso de cierto punto entiendo el porqué no quieres dar tu verdadera identidad, ¿pero no crees que si queremos ser amigos tendríamos que tener más confianza? Pero aún así. Sí. Sí quiero darte esa oportunidad, quiero ser tu amiga ^^ _

_Dices que no me preocupe por ti ¿Pero como quieres que no me preocupe si soy tu amiga? es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? Espero estés bien._

_Me ha intrigado ese recuerdo tuyo de la primera vez que me viste, me gustaría saber cuando fue y cómo, seria como la segunda pista, sé que dijiste que no me darías más, ¿pero no te parece tonto el que no sepa quien eres? Tal vez estas equivocado con lo que yo pienso de ti, además pienso que lo pasado en el pasado, hay que darle vuelta a la hoja, ¿Qué dices?_

_Ahora soy yo la que no sé que más decir. Espero pienses en lo que he "dicho" y te animes a decirme quien eres, pero mientras tanto, esperare tu respuesta con ansias. _

_Si estas enfermo cuídate mucho y toma tus medicinas (si me quieres como tu amiga, tendrás que aguantarte todo lo que viene conmigo, y eso significa mis gestos de ser como una madre para mis amigos)_

_Atentamente._

_Tu nueva amiga//_

_Ps. No sé porque mi corazón latió tanto al ver llegar tu lechuza._

_**Sus ojos grises se quedaron fijos en aquella posdata, ¿acaso ella sentía algo por él? Su corazón se revolvió de felicidad, era como si todo lo que había vivido fuera un sueño, un terrible sueño, y ahora que despertaba todo estuviera pintado de rosa paste, todo volviera de un tono más claro. **_

_**Quería verla, quería decirle quien era él, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Por mucho que ella dijera que el pasado en el pasado hay cicatrices que nunca se curan, y las que él provoco en ella eran de esas.**_

Continuara…


End file.
